39 Clues:PUNK'D
by Amy Cahill
Summary: Well, I decided that 10 Ways, well, sucked. Enjoy.Hope ya like this one better.
1. The First Victim

**39 Clues:PUNK'D!!!**

**Hey! I decided 2 change this story a bit. BTW I'm working with 13Mysterious12. Hope you like it.**

**"H-Hey everyone!" Amy Cahill(Myself, not 39 Clues Amy) , host of "39 Clues: PUNK'D!" yelled into a black mic. The crown screamed and cheered.**

13Mysterious12 smiled from ear to ear. She loved show biz and wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Ok, everyone." Amy tried to quiet the crowd. But they didnt shut up. Amy softly cursed, and brushed a lond piece of red-brown hair from her eyes. "13Mysterious12?" She begged.

13Mysterious12 sighed as she took the mic, "EVERYONE!!! SHUT UP!!!" She screeched into the mic. Everyone was silent as soon as she said it. She had ways, scary ways, to make them shut up. "Amy." She said sweetly.

Amy shivered, she was still a bit frightened from what 13Mysterious12 did. "Uh, Th-Thank you. Now as I was saying before I was so RUDELY inturrupted, Our first prank target is," She took out a black fedora hat with a bunch of papers in it, pulled a random one out, glanced at it, smiled, and continued, "DAN CAHILL!!!" She tossed the hat to 13Mysterious12. 13Mysterious12 peered inside and took out all the papers to find, that they ALL SAID DAN!!! She rolled her eyes. Amy was sooooooo like that. Amy winked at the crowd.

"This is gonna be fun." She said, laughing.

She and 13Mysterious12 exited the room.

**OK So what should I do with Dan? I'll take 10 ideas. BTW I don't own 39 Clues. Like I ever you liked it. REVIEW!!!**


	2. Dan's First Prank Part 1 of 2

**39 Clues:PUNK'D!!!**

**Hey! I decided 2 change this story a bit. BTW I'm working with 13Mysterious12. Hope you like Chap 2. There are 2 parts.**

Dan's First Prank Part 1.  
Dan Cahill was at Burger King, as usual, looking for food. A blonde girl with green eyes, stood in line behind him. He randomly turned around, and smiled at the girl. He just felt... talkative. "Hi, I' Dan Cahill, I'm 11 years old." He grinned at her. She lightly chuckled. "Vanessa... May.I'm 12. I'm here with my friend, Danielle Delano." Vanessa replied, with a nod towards a girl, at an empty table, who smiled and waved. Dan waved back, then turned his attention back to the blonde. They chatted about music, siblings(Vanessa had a brother), food, travels, and favorite tv shows. Soon, it was Dan's turn. He ordered his food, and was given it. Just before he left, Vanessa made a bet with him."$50 says that you don't have the guts to trash ...a girl that I really hate right now's hotel room, clothes included ." Dan grinned. "I take that bet, what's this chick's name?" Vanessa grinned at him. "Natalie Kabra." She pushed a scrap of paper in his hand then went back to the counter to order. As he walked outside, Dan felt nervous. He did kinda like Natalie. But that didn't mean they were gonna end up together. Vanessa was a nice girl, what could Natalie have done to her? Besides she was paying him $50, for an easy task. On the paper in neat handwriting said: If you have pictures of NK's trased room, call me at (789)546-9021(A/N DON'T CALL!!! IT'S MADE UP) I'll meet you somewhere... ~Ness. Dan walked off content.  
Vanessa watched him go and chuckled. She took off a blonde wig to reveal red-brown hair. "Too Easy." Amy smirked at 13Mysterious12. The girls both laughed, as they both ate their lunch. Amy smiled coldly as she started into her salad. Show buisiness required you to be sweet, to pull off the fact that you were just an innocent girl, and sour, to prove you have the stuff. And to pull off creul jokes, which some people thought were lies.

So whaddya think? Btw, I have a poll on what stories to continue. I can only continue 3. VOTE NOW!!!!


	3. Dan's First Prank Part 2 of 2

**39 Clues:PUNK'D**

**Hola peeps! This is Amy's brother Dan, 'cause Amy got sick...again. Anyways, it's her work,none of mine. **

**READ DUDES...and DUDETTES!!**

**3rd Person POV**

Dan Cahill sighed. He was getting paid a lot of money to do this. He was lucky to have met Vanessa. Most kids didn't have a dollar to their name, but she had 50. 50 dollars. Dan winced. If.. he couldn't do this, how would he pay her back? Maybe she'd take 5 of his best baseball cards. He thought of his sister, Amy, who was sick with a fever. _Huh, that's funny. If you rearrange Amy's name, it comes out as May, Vanessa's last name._ Dan thought boredly to himself. He rushed home and got a bottle of shaving cream, and a black permanent marker. He then called a cab, and begun his journey.

After a few hours(YES hours, do you think I said seconds?), Dan reached Natalie's mansion in Beverly Hills, California. Most of the 39 Clues teams had homes in California, because a lot of the family's secrets were hidden there. He smiled. There was a tree right next to a balcony, with two glass doos open. He checked his watch. It read10:00 A.M. The maids hadn't cleaned up the bedrooms yet. How did he know this? Well, it wasn't like he was spying or anything. Pfft, as if. Yeah, anyways, he began to climb the tree,as bad memories flashed in his head.

He had climbed his first tree when he was 7 years old. He got to the very top, when, CRACK! The branch broke under his feet, and he crashed to the ground breaking his arm, and spraining his ankle. Aunt Beatrice, unhappily, took him to the Emergency Room, and gave him a strict warning that if he didn't stop this 'horseplay', he'd get disowened.

Dan made it to the top of the tree, and slowly climbed onto the balcony.

Back in San Francisco, Amy Cahill, host of 39 Clues: PUNK'D!, or 'Vanessa May' and 13Mysterious12 watched Dan climb onto the balcony. Amy sighed dreamily. 13Mysterious12 rolled her eyes. This always happened and it was totally wrong. Not to mention, Amy was a year older than Dan. That made it worse. 13Mysterious12 never got how Dan's sister Amy, and the Amy sitting next to her had the same name. They were so different . Back to the subject of Dan, Amy always developed a crush on one of her prankees( Prankees. Yeah). It happened with Alex Rider. Poor Amy got her heart broken when Sabina Pleasure came and took Alex away. Of course, after Amy got her revenge. Why do you think you don't hear from Alex anymore? Amy sighed, and leaned back into the chair, and popped a grape into her mouth. She loved this channel.

Dan, not knowing he was being filmed, went through the doors, into Natalie's room. It was huge. He thought her bathroom was her closet! He stumbled around in her house, using some 'ninja moves' to dodge the 'lasers',which really didn't exist. Dan had a very vivid imagination. He finally found her closet. It was bigger than a normal person's kitchen and living room, combined._ I always knew the Kabras weren't normal. _Dan thought to himself, smirking a bit. He pulled out the shaving cream and got to work.

4 and a half hours later, he was done... halfway. He had creamed most of the clothes with hearts, and DAN CAHILLs, and smiley faces. After ANOTHER few hours, he finished all the clothes, except for one. It was the prettiest, most expensive, piece of clothing in the whole room. Dan took out the marker, and wrote LOVE DAN CAHILL, on it. A piece of paper fell out of the dress, and he picked it up. It was horrible. It was.. a photoshoped picture of her and Dan kissing. He almost ran out of the room, tripping on the alarm on his way. _RING RING RING_. there weren't any lasers in the Kabra mansion, but there were a LOT of the alarms.

Amy clutched at the armrests on her chair, and gritted her teeth. Natalie was so dead.


	4. Dan's Prank: The End and The Beginnin

39 Clues : PUNK'D

Hey Guys!!! So this was mostly written by my partner (we share the story equally) in writing, 13Mysterious12. I only wrote like 2 paragraphs, so write your reviews to her! Before you read, I have 2 things to say:

1. Review my story Choice (I only need 2 more reviews to update!) and 13Mysterious12's story Amy.

those of you that liked my story, Cahill's IMing, I am sorry to say that last week, deleted it. Please take a moment of silence to remember it. (Nah, I'm just joking) READ!!!

Dan Cahill ran, gasping all the way, to the cafe that he and Vanessa were to meet at. He had called her with the cell phone she had given him to take the pictures. Which he did, still shuddering from the picture. He had only narrowly escaped Natalie, who had rushed up the stairs to see what creep had snuck into her room, as so many of her more strange admirers had.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the name of the cafe, Night and Day, came to view. Which was incredible, because with the sweat in his eyes, he could barely see anything. He entered the cafe, looking around until he saw a familiar blond haired girl, bent over her phone. She was sitting across from a brown haired girl who was talking to her. That must have been her friend, Dan thought to himself. Dan jogged over to them. "Vanessa," he called in a mixture of excitement of seeing her and getting his cash. She looked up, and a grin spread over her face.

"Dan!" She exclaimed. "Oh, Dan this is Danielle, Danielle this is Dan. I think you might have briefly met earlier." Dan grinned, and pulled a chair up next to Vanessa, who blushed furiously as her friend rolled her eyes. "So, Dan," Vanessa said, glaring at her snickering friend, "Got the pics?" Dan nodded, and showed them to her. He told her about the picture of him and Natalie. Vanessa and her friend exchanged glances. "Ew! I'd hate if someone did that to me!"

Dan nodded in agreement. "It was gross." Vanessa noticed he was sweating. She smiled and took a few napkins from their holder on the table, and dabbed at his face with them. He smiled in thanks.

"Here," she handed him a menu, "Order what you want. It's on me." He opened his mouth as if to protest, but grinned at her instead. He didn't notice her stick her tongue out at her friend. "Oh! Which reminds me. Here's your money." She handed him 5 ten dollar bills.

He grinned. "Thanks." Vanessa smiled, and twirled her blond ponytail.

"So... if you don't mind, what are you going to use the money for?"

Dan looked up in surprise. "Oh, y'know, just a Babe Ruth baseball card, or a samurai sword."

Vanessa laughed. "You can't buy those thing with only fifty! You need at least two-hundred!"

Dan groaned. Suddenly Danielle looked up, and smirked at Vanessa.

"Well, Dan, I'd be happy to help with that. You see 'Ness and I both have a favorite singer," she looked as though she was going to throw up, "We'd love for you to sing one of her songs. Her name is Hannah Montana." Dan recoiled. Vanessa stared at Danielle, too shocked to say anything.

"No! Not happening!"

Danielle chuckled. "I'll pay you three-hundred bucks."

Dan looked up and groaned. "...Fine, what song?"

"He Could Be the One. Here's the thing though, tonight at the cafe is karaoke night, meet us back here, again, at eight. Deal?" Danielle put her hand out for Dan to shake.

Dan hesitated for a moment then shook it "Deal."

Behind him, Vanessa, who was mouthing the word 'NO', groaned and started banging her head on the table.

* * *

Two hours later Vanessa and Danielle met up with Dan outside of the cafe.

"You ready for this?" Vanessa asked Dan.

"Yeah, I guess... Quick question, this won't be filmed, will it?"

"Not just filmed," Danielle smiled, "put on Youtube too!" Vanessa opened her mouth to say something, but Danielle cut her off. "Yeah, I didn't tell either of you 'cause I didn't think you would go for the bet if I filmed it. Let's go!" Danielle pumped her fist in the air and walked into the cafe.

"I thought she was the quiet one." Dan looked confused.

"She is at first, once you get to know her though she's... loud." Vanessa shook her head and sighed.

Dan nodded, and they walked into the cafe.

"Hey! How y'all doing?" The DJ shouted into the microphone. "I said! How y'all doing?" A mix of screams and whistles were heard through out the crowd. "Listen up! I'm DJ Jack and tonight is karaoke night! How many of you guys are gonna come up here and put on a show?!" Several people put their hands in the air and screamed enthusiastically, Dan was one of them. "Now, who's gonna go first?!"

A red haired girl raced up to the small stage. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Samantha." She brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Now Samantha, what are you planning on singing for us tonight?"

"I'm gonna sing Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis." DJ Jack handed a microphone to Samantha. As soon as Samantha sung the first note the crowd went crazy. Her voice was beautiful, it almost seemed like Leona Lewis herself was singing for them.

By the time Vanessa and Danielle shoved Dan onto the stage, eight people had sung. Five girls and three guys. Some couldn't sing, but no one cared, the people had fun while doing it.

Dan walked onto the stage and squinted, blinded by the stage lights. "Yo! What's your name my man?"

"Ah... Dan." he looked out into the audience, and spotted Vanessa. She smiled and waved at him, that gave Dan a boost of confidence.

"Nice. What are you gonna be singing for us?"

"Um..." What was the song? Dan tried to rember, but secretly hoped he couldn't, maybe they'd let him sing a different song, preferably not by Hannah Montana. Or The Jonas Brothers.

"He's singing He Could Be the One by Hannah Montana!" Danielle cupped her hands over her mouth to be heard clearer.

DJ Jack tried not to burst out laughing, but failed. "You're not serious, right?"

"I'm dead serious." Dan glared at Danielle in the audience, she waved back. Vanessa tried to smile, but it always kept turning into an annoyed grimace.

"Whatever, man, it's you who's singing not me." He handed Dan the microphone and started laughing again.

At the beginning of the song Dan was quiet, but as the song continued, he got more into it. When Dan got to the first chorus, he sung "He Could Be the One" and pointed at Vanessa without thinking that she was a she not a he. This gave Danielle a good laugh, and Vanessa shot dagger glares at both Dan and Danielle. Dan blushed at his mistake and continued singing.

When Dan was done singing, people laughed and gave him pats on the back saying things like "Good job." and "Nice man." Vanessa on the other hand was scowling and yelling (perhaps even cursing) at Danielle, who was smiling innocently.

They stayed until the cafe was almost empty. "So where's my money?" Dan was not eager to wait for it a second longer.

"Hold on one second." Danielle walked off towards DJ Jack. Vanessa shrugged her shoulders and followed Danielle.

"I gotta tell ya, I didn't think you would actually get someone to sing that song. You got that on film, right?"

"Definitely!" Danielle held up her camcorder. "I'll send it to you, or you can just view it when I put it up on Youtube. Now.. where's my money?"

DJ Jack handed her five hundred dollar bills. Danielle turned to Dan and handed him three-hundred dollars of the five-hundred she was just given. "Here ya go! I'm off to buy a soda!" Danielle skipped off leaving Vanessa and Dan to themselves.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please, please, PLEASE review.

REVIEW!

~Amy Cahill and 13Mysterious12


End file.
